Hojas en blanco de una vida soñada
by Kenniana
Summary: One-Shot. - ¡Quiero pasar esta noche contigo! - Hinata no era de esas... ¿O si? / - Entren y lean y si leen déjenme un review ;3 ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2014! ;D


**Hojas en blanco de una vida soñada. – OneShot**

Noche buena, Navidad… niños corriendo alegremente por toda la aldea, padres de familia haciendo las últimas compras de la época. En el aire podía respirarse alegría, paz y tranquilidad entre los aldeanos. La guerra protagonizada por Obito y Madara Uchiha por fin había quedado en el olvido, junto con los peores estragos de Konoha.

Cerró sus ojos tan azules como el cielo por unos instantes; por su mente vagaba aquella imagen inolvidable de sus padres, uno al lado del otro mientras le sonreían a su pequeño capullo. Su cuerpo se estremeció levemente y su pecho comenzó a doler… le dolía la ausencia de ambos y más en esas fechas. Antes, quizás no doliera tanto pues no conocía a quienes lo habían traído a este mundo, pero este año era diferente.

Él como cualquier otro tipo con fortuna, tenía amigos, personas que lo admiraban y sobre todo respeto. Tenía todo lo que de pequeño deseó, incluso un poco más de la cuenta… pero su soledad, su soledad seguía estando ahí marchitándole la vida.

El carraspeo de su íntimo amigo le hizo aterrizar a la realidad; sus ojos negros y fríos lo atravesaron por completo, como queriendo saber qué era lo que le pasaba a su rubio amigo, quien segundos antes no había dejado de parlotear. Naruto suspiró como si el aire le hiciera falta y acto seguido se recargó pesadamente sobre la silla de aquel lugar.

- ¿Qué harás hoy, Sasuke? – preguntó sin ver a su amigo, mientras el frio silencio volvía a disiparse.

- No sé. – respondió tan sincero como solía ser. – Tenía pensado pasar la noche con Juugo y Suigetsu. – a completó.

Sasuke, al igual que Naruto eran reconocidos como "Los héroes de Konoha", y al igual que él, también sufría por la ausencia de su familia, de su clan y de su propia soledad.

- Umm… - Naruto hizo un mohín, como deseando auto-invitarse a la "gran" reunión de los apartados, y antes de que Sasuke o él pudiesen decir algo más, las puertas de aquel local se abrieron de par en par, dejando traspasar la fría ventisca de invierno impregnado con el dulce olor a vainilla.

- ¡Hey chicos! – el fuerte llamado de aquella chica tan singular no se hizo esperar. Sus ojos jades brillaron y su hermoso cabello rosado danzó tras su espalda. Ambos chicos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde veía aquel tono de voz.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – Saludó alegremente aquel rubio al ver que ella se acercaba hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – la fría y áspera pregunta del azabache no se hizo esperar, cortando al instante aquel aire de felicidad que desprendía aquella chica.

Sakura se tocó el brazo izquierdo en signo de nerviosismo y tristeza, cosa que no pasó de desapercibida para un cierto rubio.

- En realidad… casi nada... – titubeó por unos instantes y luego exhaló profundamente para reconfortarse. – Mis padres harán algo esta noche para celebrar la Noche Buena y la Navidad – sonrió alegremente mientras empezaba a sonrojarse. – Y quiero invitarlos. ¿Qué dicen? – miró a Sasuke primero y luego a Naruto. Aquella actitud de Sakura no era muy normal y el rubio bien lo sabía, al igual que sabía la razón por la cual la chica de sus sueños actuaba de esa forma… _"Sasuke Uchiha"._

Una pequeña punzada atravesó su pecho y pronto sintió que sobraba.

El azabache miró a la ojijade quien le sonreía plácidamente y luego dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia Naruto, quien veía melancólicamente a la pelirrosa. No era un secreto para él, ni para nadie más lo que su rubio amigo sentía por la Haruno.

- _¡Dios! Debo de ser un estúpido por hacer esto. _– se dijo el azabache mientras cerraba sus ojos y se recargaba sobre su silla. – Iré. – dijo fuerte y claro para asombro de los dos. Sasuke sabía que él era la razón por la cual Sakura los había invitado, y también presentía que si él iba, iría también su amigo para rivalizar por la atención de aquella chica.

Sakura sonrió felizmente hacia sus adentros desbordando la alegría que no podía ocultar con sus ojos brillantes, pues se había hecho a la idea de que el azabache no asistiría a su reunión. Luego miró al rubio, esperando una respuesta positiva de él.

Naruto medió por unos instantes antes de aceptar y después le sonrió a Sakura.

- Lo siento Sakura-chan… me temo que no iré.

Sakura se sorprendió, pero la sonrisa y el guiño de Naruto le habían indicado que él lo hacía por ella; para que ella aprovechara esa oportunidad que se le presentaba solo para estar con Sasuke y quizás, así poderlo conquistar.

Sasuke abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, había jurado que Naruto también aceptaría pero aquella negativa viniendo de aquél _dobe_ jamás se lo esperó.

- No hay problema Naruto. – Contestó agradecidamente la pelirrosa, para luego tocar el hombro del azabache y obtener su atención. – Entonces Sasuke-kun, te espero a las diez. ¿Vale? – sonrió antes de que el Uchiha se retractara, y pronto Sakura se despidió felizmente de ellos.

•o0oOo0o•o0oOo0o•

A pesar de que se había ganado con esmero el respeto de su padre y su clan; Hinata Hyûga se sentía un poco asfixiada, cansada de lo muy conservadora que su familia pudiera ser. A ella como cualquier otra chica, gustaba de esa época y lo único que deseaba era tener un año diferente, un año en donde pudiesen celebrar la Noche Buena y la Navidad como cualquier otra familia o clan… no así.

_- Hoy es un día normal como cualquier otro día para este clan; nosotros no estamos aquí para festejar y derrochar el dinero como lo hace la gente común y corriente. Si quieren hacer algo hoy, pónganse a entrenar para que sean mejores en el futuro._ – exactamente esas palabras le había dicho su padre a Hanabi y a ella, después de que ambas pidieran celebrar esa fecha.

Eran las 6:35 p.m., se levantó de su cama, se puso su sudadera lila y luego buscó sus sandalias; quería salir de casa para despejarse por unos momentos y luego al regresar, quizás le trajera algo a su pequeña hermana para celebrar. Abrió su ventana y como la ninja experta que era, salió con mucho sigilo de ahí.

•o0oOo0o•o0oOo0o•

Su mente divagaba en otro mundo mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea, con ambas manos metidas en los bolcillos laterales de su pantalón y sin rumbo fijo; su andar era lento y su semblante melancólico. Recordaba la felicidad que había sentido el año pasado, mismo año en el que Jiraiya se había emborrachado tanto, a tal grado de que para Navidad solo le había regalado el último tomo de su libro Icha-Icha…

- _¡Estúpido Ero-Senin!_ – pensó aquel rubio, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba con un aire delicadamente triste y sus ojos azules empezaron a empañarse de lágrimas. Cuando una de esas gotas amargas estaba a punto de resbalarle por el rostro, su hombro pegó algo sólido.

Hinata estaba encantada con aquel paisaje, veía las lucecillas de colores adornadas en diferentes formas, parpadeando sin cesar en todas las casas, puestos de comidas y negocios particulares, pero la más deslumbrante de todas, era la que parpadeaba e iluminaba la torre del Hokage y las estatuillas de los antiguos kages. Aquello era mágico, maravilloso ante la vista de la heredera de los Hyûga's, pues jamás había visto en todo su esplendor aquellas lucecillas al iluminar la noche, su emoción era tanta por acercarse solo un poco más, que no se fijó por dónde caminaba.

- ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó de inmediato al chocar contra lo que parecía ser... – _N-Naruto-kun_ – susurró asombrada y nerviosa. De todas las personas que habitaban en esa aldea, _¿Por qué él?_ Se lamentaba avergonzada.

- No, era yo quien no veía por donde caminaba. – se sinceró el rubio con una de sus típicas sonrisas de "_No pasa nada_" y siguió caminando. Su mente estaba tan distante que no prestó mucha atención a su compañera.

Desde la última vez en que pudieron hablar en medio de una guerra y que ella lo había sacado de su colapso mental, ya no habían vuelto a hablar. Hinata estaba algo decepcionada de sí misma, pues después de juntar todos sus esfuerzos por darle el apoyo que él necesitaba en ese momento, su timidez se había vuelto acrecentar después de haber terminado con el odio de Obito Uchiha. Se lamentaba el no haberle podido decir "_Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun_" para después darle un fuerte abrazo… no, ella no era tan atrevida como lo había sido Ino en ese momento, quien se había abalanzado hacia él mientras que Sakura la reprendía porque el rubio tenía muchas fracturas y ella aún no lo había terminado de curar en ese instante. No… ella jamás sería así como lo eran Ino y Sakura; Hinata solo se había quedado detrás de todos sonriendo como estatua mientras los demás lo felicitaban y lo alababan… de eso se había arrepentido después.

Ahora ella estaba ahí, una vez más viendo cómo él se alejaba distante de ella, distante de todo. ¿Seguiría así? ¿Seguiría siendo aquella tonta que no pudiera pronunciar ninguna palabra coherente delante de él? ¿Seguiría siendo la misma de siempre? ¡¿Dónde había quedado esa Hinata fuerte que había demostrado ser durante la guerra?!

…

- N-Naruto… - tartamudeó dudosamente antes apretar fuertemente sus puños y llenar de aire sus pulmones - ¡Naruto! – dijo fuerte y claro, o quizás solo gritó… no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que había logrado que él parara su caminar y hacerlo voltear hacia ella.

Naruto quedó confundido, no estaba muy seguro de haber chocado con aquella chica que una vez se le declaró en medio de una batalla y que después lo ayudó cuando él más había necesitado… más bien, quería entregarse a la idea de que no era ella… ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente no sabía cómo, cuándo y dónde sería el lugar indicado o perfecto para darle un "Gracias" y arruinar un sentimiento tan puro como el que ella sentía por él. Por eso, cuando escuchó su nombre en un susurro, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y pronto se hizo a la idea de habérsela imaginado para alejarse rápidamente de ese lugar, porque no había tenido el coraje suficiente como para enfrentarla a ella, o a su imaginación.

Pero era ella. Estaba a unos metros de él, parada con los puños cerrados y con la mirada a un lado mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

- ¡_Vamos Hinata!_ – Se decía mentalmente con tal de darse valor – _¡Tienes que invitarlo a pasar la Noche Buena y la Navidad juntos… tienes que hacer que esto sea algo del cual nunca puedas olvidar y estar orgullosa de haber tenido el valor de invitarlo a una cita esta noche! ¡Tienes que tener valor!_ – se exigía a sí misma.

- Hinata… - No sabía qué decir… ¿Acaso había algo qué decir? Su temor estaba acrecentándose.

- N-Naruto-kun yo… yo…

- _No lo irá a decir nuevamente_ – Pensó alarmantemente el rubio mientras esperaba a lo que aconteciera, y rezando de paso porque no fuera nuevamente su confesión hacia él.

- Yo… ¡QUIERO PASAR ESTA NOCHE CONTIGO! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que al rubio se le cayera la mandíbula al piso. Las personas que pasaban por ahí, solo se asombraban de lo "descarada" que había sido esa chica.

"Quiero… pasar… esta noche… contigo" la mente de Naruto era un caos, todo su cordura había abandonado su cuerpo, su mente colapsó. De inmediato se había imaginado a Hinata desnuda, sentada sobre su cama y envuelta entre sus sabanas, mientras una mirada provocativa lo invitaba a acercársele… sus mejillas ardieron fuertemente y un cosquilleo apareció entre su entrepierna. _¡Mil veces maldito Jiraiya que en paz descanse! ¡Ojalá y en esos momentos se estuviera revolcando en el infierno por haberle hecho leer una de sus escenas de su libro Icha-Icha tomo 6! _Se decía el rubio mientras una venita roja saltaba de su frente y su mano derecha se empuñaba con el fin de controlarse.

Hinata no era ese tipo de chicas, ella no era así… ella era del tipo de chicas tiernas, cariñosas, calladas, tímidas…

_- Las chicas tímidas son las más salvajes en la cama, Naruto. Apréndete esto. – _Le había dicho el viejo Jiraiya mientras un gran sonrojo invadía sus mejillas y una sonrisa pervertida se asomaba por sus labios_._

Pero ella no era así. _¡Hinata no era así! ¡Hinata no era así!... ¡¿O sí?!_ Nuevamente el rubio comenzó a sonrojarse, _¡Dios, ojalá y el viejo Jiraiya estuviera vivo para él lo estrangulara con sus propias manos!_

Naruto aún no había respondido y Hinata poco a poco abría sus aperlados ojos para ver la reacción que tomaría aquel rubio ojiazul. Al principio no sabía lo que le pasaba al rubio, Naruto tomaba diferentes facetas de cara mientras sus mejillas no dejaban de sonrojarse cada vez más; pasaba del enojo a la vergüenza, de la vergüenza a lo que parecía ser una risita apenada… todo en un mismo instante. Luego se percató de la gente a su alrededor, algunos señores la veían pervertidamente y las señoras con desaprobación…. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

"Quiero pasar esta noche contigo"

De pronto su inocencia se perdió y sus ojos se agrandaron a más no poder… si ella lo interpretaba como lo interpretaban esas personas, y si Naruto también la había interpretado así, entonces…

Los colores se le subieron al rostro hasta llegar a un rojo extremo. ¡Eso era algo muy pervertido! ¡Y ella se lo había propuesto a él! Su alma abandonó su cuerpo de tanta vergüenza y sintió cómo el piso se le movía, sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla y pronto cayó desmayada sobre el asfalto.

_Bien… Hinata no era de esas chicas_, se dijo el rubio con una sonrisa apenada al verla caer por su propio enredo.

•o0oOo0o•o0oOo0o•

Su cabeza daba vueltas mientras sentía que estaba sobre algo muy acogedor, abrió sus ojos lentamente y de pronto se vió acostada sobre una cama poco conocida. Aquel sitio carecía de luz y de algunos muebles, volteó hacia su izquierda y se encontró con una enorme ventana, tras de ella parecía que la tarde se había marchado para dar paso a la noche, quien hacía acto de presencia al engalanarse con sus luminosas estrellas. Un ruido hacia su derecha llamó su atención y fue entonces cuando se encontró con aquellos cielos puros del amanecer.

- Por fin despiertas. – sonrió aquel rubio mientras ponía unos platones sobre la mesa. – ¡El viejo del Ichiraku-Ramen nos mandó comida! – exclamó feliz mientras su boca empezaba hacerse agua. – Y la vieja Tsunade nos mandó unas botellas de Sake. – dijo con un poco de pena. – Me pregunto quién les habrá dicho que tenía un invitado… - se dijo a sí mismo contrariado.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, no creía estar ahí, todo para ella le parecía tan irreal. ¿Naruto hablándole como si nada? ¿Sentada sobre la cama de aquel rubio? ¿Y aquello qué era? ¿Una cena para dos? Estuvo a punto de colapsar de nuevo, pero aquel rubio se acercó a ella acaparando toda su atención.

- ¿Quieres cenar conmigo? – aquello era lo más difícil que había dicho el ojiazul en su vida, y no era por que estuviera invitando a una chica a cenar que no fuera Sakura, y mucho menos porque esa chica fuera Hinata, la chica que alguna vez le dijo "Te Amo"; si no que era la primera vez en años que volvía a sentirse solo y eso no quería. No quería ahogarse en su soledad en esa noche buena, y por primera vez tuvo miedo de la respuesta de la Hyuga.

…

¿Cómo decirle que no al hombre que amaba? ¿Cómo rechazar la oportunidad que se le presentaba en ese momento? Sonriente y sin podérselo creer, asintió levemente con la cabeza.

•o0oOo0o•o0oOo0o•

Todo parecía tan ameno, tan lindo y despreocupante, jamás en su vida pensó que ese momento llegaría y menos estando así, tan sonriente y relajada al lado de su amado. ¿Sería que le había perdido el miedo al rubio? ¿Sería que ya tenía más confianza en sí? ¿O era aquella bebida "mágica" de la cual el rubio le había hablado mientras cenaban?... No lo sabía, solo sabía que ahora estando junto a él se sentía libre y feliz, a diferencia de otras veces cuando su timidez la invadía.

No era obvio decir que al rubio se le había pasado un poco la mano y esque había visto a Hinata tan incómoda con él, que decidió abrir la primera botella que la Oba-chan le había regalado… pero viendo a Hinata reír y carcajearse como lo hacía ahora, solo hacía que se sintiera como un sinvergüenza.

- Hinata… ya no tomes más. – dijo apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Pero Hinata solo le sonrió atrevidamente y volvió a servirse un trago.

El rubio, sintiéndose culpable por lo que había provocado en la Hyûga, se levantó de su asiento y la invitó a pararse de su lugar.

- Creo que ya es tiempo de que vallamos a dormir… tú puedes quedarte en mi cama mientras yo…

Las manos suaves y cálidas de Hinata tomaron las suyas, desconcentrándolo por unos instantes.

- ¿Me tienes miedo Naruto-kun? – preguntó tan inocente para el rubio, y pronto las mejillas del ojiazul se sonrojaron. ¿Qué si le tenía miedo? Por supuesto que no, era solo que…

- _¡Vamos Hinata, si no lo haces ahora te arrepentirás después! _– se decía mentalmente la Hyûga al tenerlo tan desconcertado. Tiró fuertemente de su chamarra, haciendo que él se inclinara ante ella y pegó fuertemente sus labios contra los de él.

Los ojos del rubio estaban abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa de aquel beso inocente. Hinata se separó lentamente de él y sonrió tristemente.

- Y-Yo se que tú no me amas… pero si me dieras una oportunidad yo…

Su fragancia con toques a duraznos silvestres impregnó sus sentidos; la veía hablar pero no entendía nada de lo que decía, su imagen tan dulce y angelical solo la hacían ver como la mujer más hermosa que hasta al momento había conocido. ¿Por qué esta ahora? ¿A qué se debía? Aquel tierno e inocente beso solo le había removido algo que creía que no existía en su interior.

Siempre había estado enamorado de Sakura, de hecho así lo creía, pero Hinata estaba removiendo algo en él… ¿Deseo? ¿Pasión? ¿Gusto? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que quería averiguar a qué había más allá de sus labios. Se encontró mirando al causante de que estuviesen así; cerró sus ojos y poco a poco sus manos recorrieron su estrecha cintura y sus labios buscaron a los de ella.

Hinata, inocente e inexperta se dejó guiar por él.

Naruto había leído sobre esto en los libros de Jiraiya, pero jamás imaginó que llegaría el día en que lo pusiera en práctica. Entreabrió sus labios y su legua acarició lentamente los labios de Hinata haciéndola temblar y gemir por tal acción. La boca de Hinata se dejó llevar por las caricias de aquel beso y pronto se encontró deslizando su legua contra la de él. Naruto succionó sus sedosos labios, devorándola apasionadamente una y otra vez. Habían dado pasos torpes hasta que Hinata sintió como tropezaba contra la cama haciendo que ambos cayesen encima del colchón.

- Naruto-kun… - pronunció delicadamente la ojiperla; sus labios le incitaban a continuar, mientras sus manos blancas acariciaban aquellas mejillas canelas.

Naruto besó dulcemente sus manos para después besar su frente. Sin duda, Hinata era hermosa pero no merecía que él se aprovechara de ella de esa forma. Sus ojos lunas lo miraron con tanto amor y él le sonrió tranquilamente.

- Duerme Hinata, quizás mañana hablemos. – dijo y rápido se levantó de aquella cama para calmar sus más intensos deseos.

Hinata se quedó dormida rápidamente sobre la cama, mientras él yacía sobre el sofá con la mirada perdida hacia aquella chica de ojos luna… Quizás, solo quizás, había encontrado a aquella luz de luna que iluminaría su camino en sus noches más obscuras. Sonrió hacia sus adentros antes de cerrar los ojos, tanto tiempo delante de él y él nunca pudo apreciarla en todo su esplendor... ¡Qué tonto había sido!

¿Por qué no darse una oportunidad con aquella chica que lo amaba? Una nueva historia se estaría formando a partir de ese momento. Una vida soñada se empezaba a transformar en aquellas hojas en blanco del destino.

Hinata había logrado por fin su cometido, aquella noche si pasaría con él; claro, ella sobre la cama y él sobre el sofá.

•**o0oOo0o•o0oOo0o• FIN •o0oOo0o•o0oOo0o•**

¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2014! Espero que este pequeño One-Shot les haya gustado c: Ya saben que todo lo que escribo es dedicado a ustedes con todo mi amor *0* -inserte un corazoncito aquí-

Y bueno, pronto sabrán más de mí en mis otras publicaciones, gracias por los like's a mi página de fb y sobre todo por seguir conmigo en las buenas y en las malas C': ¡**Los amo**!

Y bueno ya saben, las faltas de ortografía son gratis porque no me dió tiempo de revisarlo D: y los personajes son de mi novio-amante-sensei Masashi Kishimoto :'D Y díganme…

¿Merezco review? C:


End file.
